


and my tomorrow’s long (to be unknown)

by orphan_account



Series: always on my mind [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: #adhd, Anyways, Brief Heterosexual Reference, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Betty Brant, Oh and Also, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Smut, aka flash get’s fucking demolished by the brick wall known as lesbian!mj, also Harley and Peter fuck in the beginning but that’s not important, anyway, anyways enjoy the fic!, flash is an idiot but not a villain, god I don’t even know anymore, it took me like five days, it’s not my best writing, kinda ish i guess, lol I had to guys, mj throws shit at flash literally and physically, thats why this is late lol sorry, the decathlon scene was really hard to write I kept getting stuck, this does kinda toe the line between mature and explicit, yep it’s a decathlon meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: START FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE SERIES FOR UNDERSTANDING~it’s peter’s decathlon meet. the og gang get’s together and the team gets a glimpse of Harley the Magnificent Boyfriend.~decathlon, fucking, and flying erasers.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming)
Series: always on my mind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642360
Comments: 27
Kudos: 526





	and my tomorrow’s long (to be unknown)

“Who’re you texting?” Harley asks. 

“Ned,” Peter responds. “He’s having a mental breakdown over the new lego’s he got. They’re limited edition.”

Harley brushes Peter’s hair out of his eyes. “I can’t believe you build legos. I love it. You’re so dorky.”

“You love me,” Peter chirps.

“I do,” Harley’s voice pitches a little lower as he leans closer, still playing with Peter’s hair. “I also love your hair.”

“Mmm,” Peter says, leaning into the touch. “What else.”

Harley drags his hand along Peter’s torso. “I love your muscles. I love how you know my turn-ons. I love how no matter what you never give up. I love the way I can make you moan.” He takes a breath. “I love the way you care way too much.”

His hands loop around Peter’s belt loops, tugging him closer. Leaning down, Harley ducks under his jaw and presses kisses on his neck. “I love how I make you go quiet or unarticulated. I love the way you do everything with enthusiasm, wether it’s science or loving me. The latter I think I prefer to science, both ways of it.”

Peter’s checks flush at Harley’s words. He tilts his chin, letting it bump into Harley’s, moving towards him. Leaning into him, Peter presses their lips together.

Harley’s hand migrates up to his neck, supporting him while Peter pushes himself flush against Harley. Exhaling loudly through the kiss, Peter lets his hands thread across Harley’s waist, creeping downwards. 

“There’s another thing I love about you too,” Peter gasps into Harley’s mouth. “You never expect some things from me.”

He squeezes Harley’s ass, pulling him close through the motion. Their noses brush. “It is a rather spectacular ass, I’ve seen it enough times to know,” Peter murmurs. “You are spectacular.”

Harley kisses him again, pressing their mouths together at a crushing pace, slipping his tongue inside of Peter’s mouth. Harley tastes like honey and sunlight, like sugar and everything he shouldn’t have but he does. Harley’s hair feels like the feathers of an angel, like the grass from Eden. His kiss feels as sweet the Forbidden Fruit. Harley’s his Tree of Knowledge. 

So fuck God. He wants it all. 

Peter feels wicked as his hand slips underneath Harley’s belt, passing his waistband and slipping into his boxers. Harley pulls back with a gasp and a moan, one hand clenching Peter’s hip while the other clings to the table.

“Sweetheart,” Harley pants. “You better have a fucking plan.”

“Oh, there will be fucking,” Peter smirks. “But not yet.”

He reluctantly removes his hand for the option of moving, and lets his fingers dance along Harley’s collarbones. With a burst of strength he drags him to the door and down the hall. “I’m going to get you naked as slowly as I can,” Peter murmurs. “I’m going to watch you fall apart by  my hand.”

Harley just whimpers. Peter taking control makes him lose control. 

Eventually, they tumble into Harley’s room. Harley falls back on the bed, bouncing a little before dragging Peter down with him into a searing kiss. His hands are everywhere, grasping and touching and exploring. 

Peter pushes himself up, pinning down Harley’s wrists. “You want me, baby?”

Harley just smiles before Peter tugs him up into another all-consuming kiss. 

“Seriously MJ? You’re starting practice already?! School doesn’t start for three weeks!”

“The doors are open,” her tinny voice proclaims over the phone. “We have to win nationals again, I am not letting our two year record go to waste.”

“Hey sweetheart what is she talking about?” Harley asks. 

The sound of MJ’s laugh comes through the line. “So that’s Harley, huh? You two finally did it?”

“MJ,” Peter says in a sullen voice. “It is very bold of you to assume that I haven’t been fucking him for months.”

Her laughs comes again, this time more of a cackle. “Damn you, Parker. See you Monday, 2:00.

“Ughhh,” Peter groans as soon as the call clicks off. “I don’t want to go. I wanna stay here and kiss you.” Peter winks. 

Harley lets a little blush flood his cheeks. “I don’t want to leave you either,” He murmurs. Then he sighs, turning back to his work. “But we can’t always get what we want.”

Peter frowns. He can tell this is a little more then a decathlon meet. “Baby?”

Harley clenches his jaw. 

Peter wheels his chair over, taking Harley’s jaw in his hand. “Harley, talk to me.”

The blonde sighs. “The summer is... ending. I always knew I would hate going back to Rose Hill, but, I just-“

He scoffs quietly and then gets off of his chair, and squints, as if calculating his odds. Harley sits on the lab table, legs spread and looking the picture of stressed but hot, at least according to Peter. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to have a long distance relationship.”

Peter stiffens. “You want to break up.” His voice is barely a whisper, yet harder then a diamond but fragile like glass. 

“No!” Harley cries. Peter’s anxiety’s soften. “No, I- wait, do you want to-“

“No,” Peter assures. “No. I love you baby, of course not.”

Harley sighs again, and Peter stands up, moving into the space between his legs. 

“I love you, and-“ Harley’s voice cracks. “I just don’t want to leave you. I want to stay with you, enroll in Midtown, fuck you on weekends and meet your friends. I want all of it but...”

“Your family,” Peter finishes with an exhale. 

“Yeah,” Harley whispers. “Just- Mom is great and I love her, but I don’t think she could take me leaving. She’s try to be strong and she’d take it, but I don’t want to do that to her again after what happened with my dad, and then there’s Abbie-“

“Shhh,” Peter says. “It’s ok. And you’re rambling, baby.” Peter threads his hands through Harley’s silky locks and tugs gently, combing out the occasional tangle. 

Harley leans his head back and whines, exposing his lean neck. Peter darts forward and places a kiss on it, nipping lightly on Harley’s Adam’s apple. “I’ll always be with you baby,” he murmurs. “There’s texts and FaceTime and Skype and I bet Tony will let me borrow the plane to fly down and see you. I’ll always want you, and I’ll never get bored.”

Harley nuzzles his chin into Peter’s cheekbone, and feels a warmth like honey and molasses filling him. Peter still loves him. He can make the thousands of miles feel like a meter. He can do it.

“Do you want me to drop you off at Decathlon?”

Peter grins. “Only if you can pick me up too.”

“Oh, I’ll pick you up way later as well.”

Peter blushes, and Harley cackles while taking a mental picture and saving it in his memory. 

“And I’ll pick you up in an hour, ok?” Harley confirms.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Ok, mom.”

Harley grins, then kisses Peter. “Love you, darling.”

Peter smiles, kissing him back softly. “I love you too.”

Harley smiles into the kiss, cupping Peter’s jaw with his hand as he pushes them a little more flush to watch other. Peter’s hands roam, filling up the expanse of space on his back and pressing them even closer. 

A tapping noise makes them spring apart. “Um, Peter? You’re, uh, you’re parked in front of a fire hydrant.”

Peter flushes like a tomato, then Harley starts the engine up again and moves the car forward. “Thanks Betty,” Peter says.

Harley gives Betty a lazy salute before popping open his door, then ‘helping’ Peter out of his. 

“Baby, I can get out of your car,” Peter laughs. 

“Can’t have you falling on me, sweetheart.”

Betty blushes further. “Jesus Christ Parker how did you get a polite southern boyfriend?”

Peter shrugs. “Ned is still trying to get the courage to ask you out.”

It shouldn’t be possible, but Betty blushes more. “Oh. I’m gonna go in.”

“That’s Betty, I assume?” Harley asks.

Peter nods. “Yeah. They’re real nice. They were in photography club with me before I had to drop it because of spider stuff.”

Harley nods, and barely registers more people looking at them discreetly before walking in. “See you later, sweetheart.”

Peter kisses him softly, nothing but a brush of the lips before tapping his cheekbone. “Love you, baby.”

Harley winks, then steps back into the car.

Peter grins and flounces to the building, ignoring Flash who’s blatantly staring at him.

Nothing matters, because he has Harley. 

Walking into the school, it gives him the usual pleasant memory rush and sinking feeling of- ugh, school. 

He makes his way to the usual decathlon meeting room, ignoring Flash trying to get his attention from behind. Opening the door, he’s greeted by a familiar sight. 

MJ’s got both hands on the table, practically staring Abe down while Sally and Cindy look mildly entertained from the seats adjacent. Ned and Betty are talking, well, more like flirting on Cindy’s other side. 

He takes a seat at the head of the table by MJ. Flash attempts to sit right next to him, but MJ picks up the chalkboard eraser and flings it at him with lightning reflexes. 

“Thompson- by me,” she says, pointing to the chair across the table.

“That’s assault!” Flash whines. “You can’t do that.”

MJ inspects her nails with an overcoming authority. “I can do what I want. Harrington isn’t here and I’m sure no one else disagrees with my methods. Yes?”

The group except Flash nods in a simultaneous manner. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Peter says. 

MJ rolls her eyes. “Let me guess- Harley.”

Peter blushes, biting his cheek. 

Flash sneers. “What, finally got a girlfriend Parker?”

Peter rolls his eyes. He got tired of Flash’s shit years ago. “No but I do have a boyfriend so shut the fuck up.”

MJ gives a rare and rueful smile. 

Abe cackles. “I love confident Peter. He always messes with everyone’s shit.”

MJ claps once, startling everybody back to attention. “Warm up round!”

And groan echoes in assent around the table before MJ slides bells to them. 

“We’re going to have a flash round first! Bells ready!”

Abe positions his hand over the bell like an Olympic runner at the edge of the track. 

“First Secretary of State?”

Abe smacks his bell so hard is jumps a little. “Jefferson!” Abe yells.

“Correct! Date the Titanic sunk?”

Betty taps their bell in a dignified manner. “April 14th and 15th.”

“Correct! True or false- wild horses are known to take residence in Asseteague?”

Peter smacks his bell, a little harder then intended. “True!”

The time wears on, MJ spouting question after question, each with their own obscure answer. After intense rounds of hard questions, she finally signals for a break. 

“Thank God,” Peter mutters. 

MJ smiles ruefully. “Don’t worry, we have more to go.”

The entire team groans. MJ holds her palms out in a whoa whoa whoa gesture, and waiting until they all settle down. “Not today. Rest of the time if for schedules and Terms and Conditions.”

Everyone relaxes, and MJ whips out a stack of papers, then takes them apart and slides a packet to each. “Inside is a calendar of meets, dates for when we have competitions, and anything else you might ever need to know about Decathlon. Read. Now.”

She gives them the next fifteen minutes to read the packet, and the last 15 minutes for questions. 

“Um, yeah, I have a question,” Betty asks.

“Shoot,” MJ answers. 

“What do you mean when you say we’ll be kicked of the team if we participate in complicit activities? What are complicit activities?”

MJ furrows her eyebrows. “Resisting the government isn’t one of them. Fraternizing with the drum corps is. It’s rather a blanket term for anything vaguely politically inaccurate and stuff that annoys me.”

Betty looks mildly terrified before sitting back down and putting their packet back on the table.

More questions flood in, all of which MJ artistically dodges with some kind of trained vagueness skills. They’re all confused just as much as they come in when they come out.

MJ looks at her watch, and the time reads fully up. “Pack up and move- damn Parker, is that your boyfriend?”

She’s looking out the window, to where Harley’s sitting on the car in a way that’s slightly erotic to the trained eye. His curly hair catches the sun and he looks pretty damn hot. 

Peter’s face goes pink. “MJ, don’t. You’re a lesbian.”

“Just because I’m can’t order doesn’t mean I can’t look at the menu . Damn, Parker.”

“MJ,” Peter whines. 

“Fine, fine,” she admits. “You’re all dismissed!”

A clamor arises as everybody grabs their things and shuffles out. Betty’s sticking close to Ned, the two seem to be deeply involved in an conversation about seahorses.

When Peter steps outside, the light gives him a little blind shock. He blinks if away, gaze focusing on Harley. Peter watches as he slides gracefully off the car, hair glinting in the sunlight. “Hey sweetheart.”

Peter blushes. “Hi.”

Harley walks around to the other side of the car, getting into the driver’s seat while Peter clambers into the passenger. 

Harley revs the engine then drives off, expertly navigating the traffic back to the Tower. 

“I love you,” Peter murmurs. 

Harley smiles. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for sticking with me yet again! Stay tuned for next week’s sequel!


End file.
